


Rough Nights

by Delusional_Lunatic_3791



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comment Fic, Damian has a nightmare, Jason is in pain, Jon comforts him, M/M, Roy helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusional_Lunatic_3791/pseuds/Delusional_Lunatic_3791
Summary: Sometimes you have rough nights.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Damian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iasmina100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iasmina100/gifts).



> Hope you like iasmina100! Also, they are older in this fic.

"Damian."

"Damian, wake up."

"Damian!"

"Hmm?"

"You were moving around a lot. You slapped me in the face."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yeah, like it hurt. I was just worried. You only flail around like that when you're having a bad nightmare."

"I am fine."

"Like Hell."

"Jonathan."

"Damian."

"Do not think you will get an answer out of me. I am fine. End of story."

"Not even when I do this?"

"No."

"No, do not—"

"You would not dare—!"

"You are a cruel, cruel man."

"You love it. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. Just—"

"Just?"

 _"J_ _id_ and _'Um_ were yelling at me."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"Same old same old or HOCD?"

"HOCD. Good grief, I wish they would just _shut up."_

"If it makes you feel better, you're pretty gay."

"Thank you."

"I mean really gay."

"Yes."

"Like, _super_ super gay."

"I got the message, thanks."

"The gayest gay to ever—"

 _"All right,_ Jonathan, I get it."

"Okay, just making sure."

"…thank you."

"Of course. What's a boyfriend for?"

"No, not just this. I mean…thank you. For everything you do for me."

"Dams, I'd do it all over again if it meant I got to spend the rest of my days with you."

 _"Inshallah,_ I love you."

"Love you too. Now get some sleep. Morning prayers are in three hours."

"You know me so well."

"Mmm. Good night."

"Good night."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's in pain. Roy helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead.

"Roy?"

"Roy?"

"Mmm—Jaybird?"

"Roy?"

"Jay, you okay?"

"No…"

"What's wrong?"

"Hurts…"

"What hurts? Old wounds, or…?"

"…everything."

"Okay, okay. Hang on, I've got you. What do you need?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, um, level with me, is it like regular pain or Lazarus pain?"

"Jay?

"Jason?"

"Jason Peter Todd, is it Lazarus pain?"

"…yes."

"Fuck, okay. Here, I'm going to go get you your pain medication."

"Please…"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Roy?"

"Roy?"

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to throw up."

"Fuck okay, um…here, I brought a trash bag."

"Thanks."

"Absolutely no pro—okay, Jay, that's it, get it all out of your system. It's okay, I've got you."

"It hurts…"

"I know it does. Here, can you swallow?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Here, take your pain medicine."

"At least it tastes good."

"A small consolation. Anything else I can get you?"

"Can you…hold me? Please?"

"Like I'd ever pass up a chance to hold you."

"…shut up."

"Jay? You okay?"

"Mmm. Better now. Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, Jaybird. No problem at all. I love you."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently restructuring Who Can't Lie? because I basically went and pulled a Crisis on Infinite Earths on my own AU. I should be posting again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
